This invention relates to an adapter which is intended to be fitted to a powered grinding tool, the tool being primarily for use in the sharpening, smoothing, cutting, abrading, honing etc., of implements, such as drill bits, scissors, knives, chisels, planar blades and the like.
Whilst attachments for an electric drill are known which can carry out one or more of the various operations referred to above, their major disadvantage is of course that the drill cannot be used for its intended purpose whilst the attachment is fitted.